Crumbling Earth
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: The thing about earth is that it needs the forest to survive. Without the roots of the forests to hold it together it will crumble away and erode with the current of wind and rain. The same can be said about the Yellow Samurai Ranger, without the Green she would simply erode away. In other words, Emily's world is falling apart and Mike is there to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to write something about this for awhile, but it is one of those subjects that you have to be careful about. I also decided to use Mike and Emily as the couple instead of writing another Timberly fic. There will be triggers and there will be abuse, but there will also be healing and friendship and even something a little more than friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Time period: Starts after Super Samurai ends**

 **Summary: The thing about earth is that it needs the forest to survive. Without the roots of the forests to hold it together it will crumble away and erode with the current of wind and rain. The same can be said about the Yellow Samurai Ranger, without the Green she would simply erode away.**

…

Chapter One:

Emily and Mike were ready to hit the road and head out to Emily's home. "I can't wait for you to meet my sister, she's going to love you!" she exclaimed.

Mike laughed, Emily was so excited to go home and see her older sister, it reminded him of himself around Christmas time. He nodded his head, "I can't wait to meet your whole family, I hope you haven't told them too many embarrassing things about me."

Emily fell silent, "It's just me and Serena."

"Just you and your older sister?" Mike repeated, sure he had heard one.

Emily nodded, "Yep, I guess that's why we're so close, it's just the two of us against the world."

Mike nodded, "I see, what were your parents like?" He loved talking to Emily and he wanted to know everything he could about her. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he had fallen in love with her.

Emily shook her head sadly, "I don't remember them, they died when I was a baby."

Mike felt sorry for her, he actually pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry to hear that, makes me feel bad that I don't get along with my parents. They always told me what to do, now that I'm older I realize that they just wanted me to do something with my life."

"Well have you figured out what you want to do with the rest of your life, now that you aren't needed as a samurai," Emily asked with a slight nudge and a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I think I do," Mike stated, "Game design, I'm going to create a Samurai video game."

Emily smiled, "That is so cool, let me know how that works."

The two had called a cab and were talking about anything that came to mind, from the fact that Mia had admitted to having a crush on Antonio to the way Kevin had blushed when he was talking to Lauren and how Lauren actually ate Mia's food, while the cab driver smiled at the young couple, young love was so cute.

Just then Mike's phone went off, Mike shot a look at Emily, "I thought the others wouldn't miss us this quickly," he said answering his phone.

"Miss us already?" he asked jokingly, apparently it wasn't their friends, for he said after that, "Sorry thought that you were my friends."

There was a pause as whoever was on the line said something to which, Mike responded with, "Yeah, we finished, I'm going home with Emily to meet her sister."

Another pause, "Yes, of course, I'll bring her around to meet you and Dad, Mom."

Emily watched as Mike's face paled, "You got to be kidding me, how bad is it," he glanced over at Emily, "Dad's got cancer and it doesn't look good."

Emily frowned, "Well, let's visit your parents then and we can go home to my place later."

Mike shook his head, he couldn't do that, he knew how excited Emily was on going home and being with Serena, "I can't stop you from going home, you've been looking forward to seeing your sister for a while now, you go and when I get an opportunity I'll come visit."

Emily frowned, "You sure about that?"

Mike nodded his head, "Totally," with that he asked to be dropped off at a nearby hospital.

As Mike left he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Call me when you get there, okay?"

Emily nodded her head, as the cab driver smiled, "How long have you been dating?"

"We've been unofficially dating for over a year, but we just made it official."

…

Emily smiled as she saw her house come into view. She was home. After paying the cab driver she grabbed the mail from the mailbox and headed up the long drive to the house, her suitcase in her one hand. As she approached the steps of the house she let go of her suitcase to look through the mail. Bills, bills and more bills, she shook her head, she hoped that there weren't any financial problems with her gone for the past two years.

As she entered through the kitchen door she smiled, Sally, their next door neighbor was pulling cookies out of the oven, "Sally, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Sally smiled, "Emily, you're home, what a wonderful surprise, your sister's been feeling especially ill recently so I've been helping around the house."

Emily shifted suddenly, Serena had purposely avoided telling her how she was doing while she was gone and she needed an honest answer, "How is she doing, what does the doctor say?"

Sally shook her head, "He's doing his best to keep her comfortable, but at this point that's all they can do, they say that a transplant is her only hope."

Emily shook her head, "Is she up in her room?"

Sally nodded, handing her a plate of cookies, "Why don't you take these up to her, she said that fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies sounded good."

…

Serena's bedroom door was open so Emily just stopped and drank in the sight of her older sister. She was pale and hooked up to a tank of oxygen. She was propped up by pillows and working on a laptop.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly, holding up the cookies as a peace offering, even though she knew she didn't need one.

Serena's face lit up, "Emily, you're here!" However, that exclamation was too much for her as she fell back into the pillows with a groan as she let out a nasty cough.

"Serena, are you okay?" Emily asked rushing over to her sister's side.

Serena nodded, "Just tired, Emily, I'm fine, just paying some bills."

Emily glanced at the spreadsheet up on the laptop, not liking the numbers she was seeing, they were in the red, "I take it we had a hard year?"

Serena nodded, "We lost the crops last year and with my health and doctor bills, thank heavens Sally volunteers to help around the house, we can't afford a housekeeper and I'm too sick half the time to do much more than sit up in bed."

Emily looked at the spreadsheet again, "What if I get a job around town and help with the chores. I'll hate to lay anyone off, but that would help with the money situation some, and Mike is coming up soon, he'll help out too, I just know it."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Tell me about your teammates, and I want to hear about all of them, all you seem to be willing to talk about in your recent letters are Mia and Mike. Though I'm glad you found a boy you like."

…

While Emily was telling Serena about her time as a samurai Mike was telling his parents about his plans for the future. His dad smiled, "That's a great idea son, you know I've heard of a summer program that you can start now so you don't have to wait until next school year."

Mike frowned, "But I was planning on going to Emily's place and helping out some."

After that Mike started talking about Emily and how wonderful she was and about the benefits of doing the summer course versus waiting for the next school year to start. He would have to talk to Emily about it, but he had a good idea what she would say. She was one of the most selfless persons he knew.

That night he dialed Emily's phone number, she answered before it even finished ringing once, "Hi Mike, how's your father doing?"

Mike hadn't even realized how much he missed her until he heard her voice again. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest, "He's doing as good as can be expected, how's Serena?"

Emily's voice was cracking as she explained how Serena's only hope was a heart transplant, and even then time was running out.

Mike told her about what the doctor had said and about the summer program his dad had told him about. As he had expected, Emily said, "Do it, it sounds like a good opportunity, you can come up when you're done or when you have a couple of days off, that's fine."

Mike shook his head as he hung up, he would do it, and he would visit Emily as soon as possible. That girl was his strength.

…

After talking to Mike on the phone Emily gathered some flowers and her flute and headed over to the cemetery. She walked over to two headstones that were next to each other and laid the flowers between them before sitting down and playing her flute.

When they were younger, on Memorial Day, Serena would come and play her flute to their parents. She said that she felt like they could hear her and loved it when she played. When Serena became too ill to play the flute, Emily had done it. Since she had been gone no one had been leaving them flowers or playing music for them.

After a while, she walked over to another grave, this one of her grandmother that raised her. She had died only weeks before she had left for Shiba House, this was the first time she got to visit her grave. She smiled, it had been a good experience being a Samurai, but it was good to be home.

…

 **A/N: Like I said this has been bugging me for some time, maybe now I can finish my chapter of Kim's True Identity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I want to thank all those who have so far read my story and for SpecialK92 for reviewing.**

 **Without further ado:**

Chapter two:

The next morning Emily woke up to rain, a great day to be reintroduced to farm chores and to go job hunting, she thought as she got up and padded down the hall to her sister's room. Serena was still fast asleep.

She headed downstairs and did her morning chores. The day before she had informed two different hired hands that they were no longer needed. She had hated doing it but they didn't have the money to pay them. As soon as her chores were done and breakfast made, she headed back upstairs to check to make sure that Serena was okay.

Serena was awake and sitting up reading a book when Emily entered with a tray of food, "I made breakfast," she said timidly, "Mentor tried to teach us all how to cook, luckily he only failed with Mia." She paused for a moment, "The only reason he taught us all how to cook was to teach Mia how to cook so she would stop giving us food poisoning, it didn't work. I'm half tempted to write her culinary teacher and warn them not to eat her food."

Serena laughed, "Her cooking couldn't be that bad."

"She made a peanut butter omelet and melon soup once."

Serena gagged on her piece of toast, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Her specialty was burnt chicken that was raw on the inside."

Serena laughed, "She sounded like fun in the kitchen."

"Mike started Morphin' every time Mia entered the kitchen and not demorphing until after the meal."

They spent their time eating breakfast and visiting with each other, catching up, two years apart was a long time for the two sisters.

…

Emily looked around at the small town, to think that she once thought this place was big and bustling, yet it was so small compared to the big city. Not many places were hiring high school graduates, but there was one place to look, Joe's Diner. Joe had been a friend of her father's and he would know of any opening around town that she could look into.

As she arrived at the Diner, just now opening for the day, she saw a sign in the window saying, "Help Wanted." Emily smiled; maybe this job hunt wouldn't be as hard as she originally thought.

Joe was a heavier set fellow whose hair seemed to be perpetually sun bleached. He smiled as Emily entered, "Emily, back from the big city I see."

Emily smiled, "Hi Joe, so I noticed you were hiring?"

"Yes, and so far all I got have been those two cowpokes you laid off, and they don't know how to handle a cow once it's dead."

Emily smiled, "I know how to cook," she offered.

Joe stared down at her, "Can you wait tables."

Emily nodded.

…

Emily was wiping down a table when they came in. Marie was loud and easy going, a lot like Mike, and had been the one that usually dragged Emily to school activities. Emily was surprised however to see her with Colby the star quarterback, they hadn't actually run in the same circles.

She headed over to take their drink orders, "Hello, my name is Emily and I'll be your waitress today."

Marie took one look at her and turned her back, "So you're back."

Emily nodded, "Come on Marie, I'm sorry, I just didn't get a chance to say goodbye it all happened so quickly, didn't you get my letter?"

Marie snorted, "Yes, but I didn't see why you couldn't come visit during a vacation, or were you to busy with your new friends."

"That isn't true," Emily insisted, "I just couldn't come home."

Colby had been silent to this point, "You know what, let me throw you a welcome home party this Saturday, it will be fun."

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Emily insisted before getting their drink orders.

After she left Marie turned to her boyfriend, "What are you talking about, you don't even like the little crybaby?"

Colby looked at his fingers, "I know, I just figured it would be entertaining to have the crybaby around."

Marie shook her head, "You really shouldn't have fun at the expense of others."

Colby looked at her with cold eyes, "Are you going to try to stop me."

"No," Marie snorted, "Why would I care about her, she's nothing but a little crybaby."

"Good," Colby stated, "Convince her to come, or we will have to find our entertainment elsewhere."

…

Later that day Emily was finishing up her chores on the farm and was starting to cook dinner for her and Serena when Marie showed up.

"You thought about coming Saturday?" she asked.

"I can't," Emily insisted, "I want to spend time with Serena."

"You lived away from home for two years, and now you can't even go to a little party, come on loosen up and live a little," Marie exclaimed.

"Parties aren't my thing, besides my boyfriend is planning on coming up this weekend," Emily stated before pausing, "He likes parties, I guess he'll like to attend."

Marie face paled, "You have a boyfriend?"

Emily smiled before telling her all about Mike and how sweet and caring and protective he was.

…

Marie hurried into Colby's house, "Colby I don't think that your plan is a good idea," Marie insisted, "Emily has a boyfriend that she's planning on bringing."

"That Crybaby has a boyfriend, yeah right, I bet you're just making up excuses because she won't come."

Marie frowned, she had to convince Emily to come to the party alone, the only question was how? Parties weren't the Crybaby's thing and the only way she would consider going was with her boyfriend. The only way to get her to go alone was to make sure that this so-called boyfriend doesn't make it and convince Serena that Emily needs to go to the party. The Crybaby always listens to her sister.

…

Mike groaned, who assigns a big project the first week of school. He had hoped and even promised Emily that he would come visit. Now it looked like he would be spending all weekend working on this project.

He hated this, he wished he was back at Shiba House. He wanted to be with Emily every single day, hide from Mia when she starts cooking, spar with Kevin and Jayden and play video games with Antonio.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number, Emily answered on the second ring, "Mike, how are you?"

Mike smiled as he told Emily about his week so far and that it didn't look like he would be able to come that weekend as planned.

Emily, of course, was understanding and told him about her new job and how Colby wanted to throw her a Welcome home party that she wasn't sure about attending.

"You should go," Mike encouraged, "It will be fun, and you could always leave early if you needed too. You need to experience the fun part of life."

Emily shook her head, she still wasn't sure about the party. She never cared for large crowds. But it could be fun and she hadn't seen anybody in two years.

"What's that face," Serena asked as Emily entered her room.

"Party on Saturday that I've been invited to," Emily said with a sigh, slumping down into the chair next to Serena's bed.

"Sounds like fun, you should go," Serena said.

Emily shook her head and explained that parties just weren't her thing.

"Come on," Serena said, "You just saved the world and all you've done since then is work, do chores and take care of me. You need to get out there and celebrate. Don't worry about what the others think about you. Just know that you are special and a hero." Serena gave her a look, "You need to go."

Emily groaned, everyone said she should attend this party, but she really didn't want to and she didn't have any excuses not to go. It was after the diner closed so she couldn't ask for the evening shift, and Mike wasn't coming up this weekend anymore so that wasn't an excuse.

She guessed if everyone thought she should go, then she probably should go. Maybe if she went she could smooth things over with Marie. That would be nice.

…

The next day Emily saw Marie at the Diner, "So Mike can't come this Saturday, so it's just me."

"Are you coming to the party, it won't be much of a party without the guest of honor," Marie lied.

"Yeah, I'm sure that it won't," Emily said with a smile, "I'll be there unless something comes up."

Marie felt relieved, she was worried that Emily wouldn't come at all and that would have just made things worse for her again. She couldn't believe how much she had to endure because of the Crybaby. Being picked on and laughed at and not going to parties because Emily hadn't wanted to go.

When Emily left she had been set free. She was now friends with those who use to tease her for hanging out with the Crybaby. Now she could be on the other side of the teasing for once.

Sure she felt bad about what she knew was planned but she deserved it after all those years of teasing that she had put her through.

…

 **A/N: I don't know guys, I don't like what Marie and Colby are planning. What do you think they are planning? Should she go to the Party? Tell me what you think. Please, please, please, review, follow, favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. I also should warn you that the end of this chapter gets pretty dark so don't read it if that kind of stuff gets to you. There is a minor character death in this chapter as well.**

Crumbling Earth 3

By Saturday morning Emily had fallen into a routine much like she had had at Shiba House. She got up in the morning and made breakfast, which was eaten in Serena's room so she could visit with her. Then she tended to her morning chores, weeding the garden, milking the cows and gathering the eggs among other things. By the time she was done with that, she would barely have time to shower, change into her uniform and make lunch for her and Serena before she went to work.

Emily gently nudged the door to her sister's room open with her elbow. Since she had arrived the week before Serena had yet to leave her bed for anything but to go to the bathroom, and then it was back to bed. When Emily was weeding the garden or something like it that didn't occupy her mind as well as her body she would alter between missing Mike and the rest of the Samurai, mostly Mike, and worrying about Serena. Serena was the only living relative she had no parents, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, or cousins, it was just the two of them, and Emily knew that Serena was downplaying her condition. She was weak and was hardly eating.

"What's that look about Em?" Serena asked her voice barely coming out as a soft whisper, talking took too much energy.

"Just thinking," Emily admitted, "About my friends, wondering what they are up to, especially Mike, this is the longest that we've been away from each other since we met."

"He's a good friend, I could tell from your letters," Serena managed to croak out.

Emily frowned, "I'm worried about you too," she admitted, "You're a lot sicker than you were when I left."

Serena grabbed Emily's hand in her hands. Emily took the thin hand and shook her head, it was so white and cold it could have been made out of snow, it looked as fragile as a snowflake, "Don't worry about me," Serena pleaded, "You are working too hard and worrying too much. You need to go to the party tonight and loosen up some. You're only eighteen you shouldn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Serena dropped back down into her pillows, the conversation had tired her completely out. Emily went to offer her a drink, only to discover that Serena had fallen asleep. Emily shook her head, tucked her blankets in and set her plate of food on the nightstand for her when she woke up.

…

Colby showed up at the Diner around one o'clock with a group of friends that Emily recognized from the football team. She was serving another table so she told them, "I'll be with you in a minute."

As she left, Colby elbowed his friend, "See, she's the one I was talking about, she just got back from boarding school and thinks she's so cool, but I know that she's really still Crybaby Stevenson."

Emily heard this, she was certain that Samurai could hear a pin drop in a noisy room, but paid no mind about it, she didn't let what a monster said to get to her why should she let a bunch of boys bother her. If they got too out of hand, or start harassing her Joe would just kick them out. She saw him do it before.

Finally, she made her way over to their table, "Hello boys, can I get you something to drink?"

After the boys had ordered Colby asked Emily, "So are you coming to the party tonight?"

Emily shrugged, "Probably, Serena wants me to go out and have some fun, though it won't be the same without Mike, maybe when Mike come to visit, I can host the party and show you how we threw parties at school."

"Let me guess it involved ice cream sandwiches and confetti," Colby said and a baby voice, "Huh, only babies call that a party."

Emily wrinkled her nose, why couldn't Mike come, he always helped her put things in perspective and was just tough looking enough that the boys wouldn't want to cross him.

…

The rest of her shift went smoothly and she went home, did her evening chores and cooked dinner for the two of them.

As she entered Serena's room she frowned, Serena was asleep; she always tried to be awake when she got home from work so that they could talk. The fact that her plate of food from lunch was still untouched told her that she had slept all afternoon.

Emily set the tray of food at the foot of the bed and gently shook Serena awake, "Serena, I'm home and I made dinner."

"Oh," Serena said glancing at the food, she wasn't hungry and she felt too weak to sit up, "I'm not hungry at the moment, but I want to hear about your friends at Shiba House, what was Jayden like?"

Serena listened as Emily talked, yes, Emily would be taken care of, Jayden was a good leader who wouldn't leave one of his own out on his own, of course, Mike wouldn't let him leave her behind and Mia always seem to know how to listen and Antonio could make her laugh. Yes, she didn't need to worry about Emily, she had her friends. Emily will survive once she was gone.

Emily simply was talking about Shiba house and everything they did together when she looked down at Serena, she had fallen asleep again, she shook her head, she was so weak, what would she do without her. She smiled sadly, straightening her yellow comforter and whispered, "Goodnight Serena."

…

Emily arrived at the party about eight o clock, right as it was starting. She found it odd that so many kids she didn't know had come to a welcome home party for her. Then again maybe the party had been planned and invitations sent out when Colby had invited her, as a way to welcome her home. She ran her hand down the front of the yellow sundress that Mia had picked out during their last shopping spree together. Oh, she missed her, she even missed the smell of her cooking and how they always knew dinner was ready when she was cooking when the smoke alarm went off. She loved how she could talk to her about her crush on Mike and not be embarrassed. Or how they could go shopping for hours and not buy a single thing and enjoy the experience.

Colby let out a low whistle when she entered the house, "Look at you, dressed up like a City folk and making all us country blocks look shabby. No wonder you're sister's about to lose the farm, how much did that dress cost, a hundred bucks."

"It only cost ten at the discount store that I got it at," Emily replied coldly, she had been careful about how much she spent.

Just then a gaggle of cheerleaders surrounded her, "I love the dress," one said while another one demanded to know where she got it.

"Oh, just a little boutique in the city that I shopped at while I was there," Emily told them, rolling her eyes, the boutique had been a local secret if Mia hadn't lived around there as a kid they probably wouldn't know about it.

Just then someone cranked up the music to a song that was mostly comprised of foul language. Emily shook her head, even Mike, the rebel of the team didn't listen to that type of music. Emily bit her lip, if Mike was here he would ask them to change the music, and if Kevin and Jayden were here the stereos would stand in temporarily for a practice dummy.

She smiled at the thought of her friends. If she closes her eyes she could pretend that the stench of the beer from all the underage drinking could be the smell of Mia baking cookies for their victory celebration while the rest of the team slurps on ice cream from whatever ice cream truck they happened to pass on the way home.

"Let me guess," Colby asked, "You don't dance."

Emily shook her head, "I can dance, just not to this type of music, something with cleaner lyrics."

Colby nodded, before going to the stereo and changing the station.

After that Emily decided that if she was here she might as well dance, although she was well aware that none of her dance partners were as good as her favorite dance partner. She sighed she missed Mike terribly.

Everyone was impressed with her dance moves, not that she let it get to her head. She was a complete amateur when compared with Mike.

…

Around eleven Emily grabbed the white denim jacket that Mike had given her for her birthday and was about to head out the door when Marie stopped her, "Where are you going, the party's just getting good."

Emily didn't understand how the party was just getting good, most everybody was drunk by now, which was one of the reasons she wanted to head home. Samurai Rangers didn't drink, even Mike and Antonio didn't do it and Emily wasn't planning on starting now.

"I was just heading home, Serena hasn't been feeling good recently and I want to check on her," Emily explained, she had a strange feeling of urgency as if something bad was about to happen and she felt like she needed to check on Serena.

Marie snorted, "You didn't care about checking on her while you were away at boarding school," she pointed out, "Come on, you've been dancing really hard, at least get a drink before you go."

Emily nodded her head, to be honest, she was thirsty but she didn't want anything that had been spiked, alcohol did not go well with superpowers flowing through the blood, "Nothing alcoholic please, I don't drink."

Marie smiled sweetly, "I think there's some Coke in the kitchen," Marie said, dragging her into the kitchen.

Emily accepted a red solo cup filled with Coke from Colby with a quick thank you, "Just one drink, then I need to get back to Serena."

Colby smiled, "Let's see how you feel after you have a drink."

… **A/N: Heads up this is when it gets dark…**

Emily sat the cup down and groaned, the loud music was giving her a headache and she was feeling kind of funny like she had when that nighlock had stolen her soul. She was even starting to sweat.

"Are you feeling okay, you look kind of pale," Marie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the music is just too loud," Emily said.

Colby placed a hand on her back, "Why don't you go up to a bedroom until you start feeling better."

Emily started to protest but her knees started to buckle so she allowed Colby to take her upstairs and to one of the bedrooms.

Colby pushed her down on the bed as the world started to spin around her. The last thing she remembered as she blacked out was Colby climbing on top of her, and telling Marie, "Get my friends, the fun is just starting."

"NO!" she called out as she tried to struggle against him, he hit her head as hard as he could and she ended up blacking out.

…

Emily woke up slowly feeling groggy, her head pounding as if she had been hit in the head by some nighlock with super strength, she was confused, where was she and how did she get there. Suddenly memories began to flow through her mind, feeling weird, going upstairs to lie down and Colby pinning her down.

She sat up straight and quickly pulled her clothes on that she found in a pile at the foot of the bed, she shivered, this couldn't be happening. She was a Samurai, a Power Ranger, a Super Hero, she couldn't have just been raped, she couldn't have. She was the one that was supposed to do the saving. She shouldn't have to be the Damsel in Distress.

She hugged herself tightly as she skirted people who were all passed out in random positions. She really wished Mike was here, then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't want her anymore, she was used and she was pathetic. She was supposed to be saving the world from nighlocks and she can't save herself from a mere human.

Outside it was raining and Emily was disappointed to find out that the farm's truck had been blocked in, and from the state of things inside, the owner of the car probably wasn't in a fit state to move it. She'll have to come get it in the morning.

…

There were three miles to her house and it was cold, wet, and dark, but she was hysterical and the walk gave her time to calm down some.

By the time she entered the house the grandfather clock was striking two in the morning. She leaned against the door for some time trying to compose herself. She couldn't handle this, she didn't know what to do. She needed Serena, she always knows what to do.

She walked upstairs and opened the door to her sister's room and turning on the lights. Serena was super still under her blankets. Emily frowned, Serena usually would wake up if she turn the lights on, even if it was only for a second.

She walked over to her and grabbed Serena's hand, planning to wake her up, she wouldn't tell her about the attack, she would just tell her that she was home. She frowned, her hand was like ice, she went to tuck it under the blanket when she realized how stiff the arm was. She gasped, letting Serena's hand fall and let out an earsplitting scream that she was sure could be heard at the Shiba House and then she crumpled to the ground, it couldn't be, she couldn't be. She needed Serena now more than ever and now she was dead.

…

 **A/N: Okay so I've wanted to write about this kind of stuff for a while and I understand if you don't like it, but don't flame me just cause you don't like my plotline. So Emily goes to the party only to get attacked and to come home to find her sister dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crumbling Earth 4

Sally was on her way home from church when she saw the Stevenson's farm truck in the Thompson's driveway. That was odd, she knew that the Thompsons were out of town for the weekend leaving the two boys home alone. Come to think about it, on her way to church she noticed that there had been several cars at the Thompsons driveway, at the time she hadn't thought much about it, but know she wondered what was going on.

She shook her head, she was jumping to conclusions again, maybe Emily was friends with Colby, the younger of the two boys who was around Emily's age. She couldn't claim that she knew everything about the Stevenson's girls. Especially Emily, she hardly seen her since she came home from boarding school, the poor girl was working so hard to save the farm, she hoped that it paid off.

Emily should have some fun, she wasn't even eighteen yet. She'll go check on Serena and make sure someone was with her so Emily won't have to worry about that.

She turned onto the Stevenson's driveway and got out. Sally frowned, why hadn't the cows been milked yet, that should have happened hours ago, Emily should know that. Well she might as well milk the cows to put them out of their misery.

After taking care of the animals and all of the other chores that Emily should have taken care of hours before, she entered the house. It was eerie quiet, a thought that she quickly pushed to the back of her mind, she did not have an active imagination and she wouldn't let it get the best of her. She hurriedly climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

She knocked lightly on the door to Serena's door before nudging it open. She froze, Serena was still sound asleep, despite the time of day. Sally walked over to the bed and gasped, Serena was not breathing. Grabbing the comforter, Sally pulled it up over the body. Did Emily know about this, probably not, she wouldn't have gone to the Thompson's if she did. How was she going to tell Emily that her older sister was gone. Those two were close, and had gone through a lot together, the death of their parents and grandmother and Serena's long illness. How would Emily handle losing her sister?

Just then she heard a noise which caused her to turn around and look down, Emily was passed out on the floor behind her. How was that possible, she had been positive that the truck at the Thompson's was the Stevenson's truck but if Emily didn't take it, who did? Sally crouched down next to the younger girl, where had she gotten that bruise on her cheek? She could be wrong but she thought that it looked like it was a hand print like someone had slapped her across the face. Of course she would have to ask to make sure. This was Emily she was worried about, and she could trip on air.

"Emily, Emily Sweetheart, you need to wake up," Sally said, shaking Emily softly.

"No..." Emily cried out, "Stop... I don't want to do this..."

Sally frowned, what was she shouting about? It sounded like she was still dreaming.

"Serena!" Emily called out, sitting up suddenly, blinking away confusion as she recognized Sally and buried her head in her shoulder and just broke down.

...

Marie was on her way to Colby's house to help deal with returning parents and obvious signs of a party they weren't allowed to have, when she saw the activity at the Stevenson's farm. Police cars, an ambulance, even the sheriff was there.

She felt her heart skip a beat, had they found out what had happened last night? Did they know her role in it? Was she going to be arrested?

She hurried into the Thompson's living room to to find Cody and Colby cleaning up as quickly as they possibly could. "Good, you're here, now help clean up or we'll just tell mom and dad that you were the one who invited everyone over. Remember before you started dating me you were as big a loser as Crybaby Stevenson, and at least she was entertaining."

Cody laughed at Colby's remark, even at twenty one years old he was still rebellious, and would often provide beer for his younger brother's parties. He was one of those who thinks that the rules were written for the others but not for him and his friends, sadly Colby had the same mindset.

"Speaking of Stevenson, I saw the sheriff at her house, do you think she told?"

Colby scoffed, "She won't tell, besides who would the sheriff believe, five boys on the honor roll, who have lived here their entire lives or someone who just moved back from the city. Besides, it would be easy to convince the sheriff that Crybaby Stevenson done this kind of thing all the time. It's not like the two of you are going to tell. Are you?"

Marie shook her head, why in the world would she tell, it would be obvious that she had help set them up for the attack, and she didn't want that to affect her chances of going to college. "No, I don't see what the big deal is, she must have been sleeping with someone, she claimed she had a boyfriend, but the sheriff was there."

"Her sister's been dying for the past six years," Colby stated, "She must have finally kicked the bucket."

Marie fell silent, she had wanted to make Emily suffer, to make her feel the same feeling of betrayal she had felt when she had left. She hasn't gone to far. No Serena had been dying, everyone in town knew that, she hadn't been responsible for her death.

...

Emily was silent as she listen to the others talking. She understood their concern, she wouldn't turn eighteen until the end of August, which was an obstacle that needed to be over come. Apparently they were discussing getting her a legal guardian for the next three months.

Emily wasn't sure about that and was glad that Sally claimed that as a high school graduate she should be able to live on her own.

There was another concern too, the mortgage on the farm was already passed due and the local branch of the bank had given them every notice that they could. Emily's paycheck would be too little too late when she received it and Serena's life insurance policy was only enough for a decent funeral and till cover a couple of her medical bills that had been building up interest in the past few years.

Emily wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she had to save the farm, it and her flute were the only things that she still had of her parents. She stood up and headed outside tired of them talking about her sister's death and what to do with her now.

She almost went back in when she saw that Colby had brought back her truck after finding the spare key in the glove department.

Colby grabbed her and yanked her back, "Listen, tell a soul about what happened last night and I'll make sure you join the rest of your family. And don't think your boyfriend is going to protect you, think about it why should he want used goods. There it's nothing you can do, I've lived here my entire life, you've lived in the city for two years, why would they believe you over me, when I can prove that you were rowdy when you were in the city. Boys don't like it when their girls cheat on them."

Emily yanked away and run back inside and up the stairs to her room. He was right, she had been gone for two years, and who would believe a stranger whose sister just died. She'll save the farm, it was the only thing she had left.

...

 **A/N: poor Emily, I hope things start looking better for her soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crumbling Earth chapter five.**

Emily wiped at her eyes, she had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore, but she never imagined that this would happened. She picked up her phone, Mike never judged her when she needed to break down and cry. She dialed the number and was waiting for him to answer when Colby's words penetrated her mind, _Why would he want used goods. Boys don't like it when their girls cheat on them._ Emily clicked the phone shut, tears falling down her cheeks creating streaks. Serena had some health insurance, but it hadn't been good and there was over $300,000.00 in doctor and hospital bills that were collecting interest since Serena had first fallen ill six years ago.

Emily also had the mortgage to worry about, the bank was giving her to the end of the week to pay not only this month's mortgage payment, with a late fee, but next month's as well, seeing as it would be due next week. She ran her hands through her hair, she was going to sale the couple of cows that they owned and the horses as well, which meant that she would also have to let most of the hired hands go. She'll also sale some of the stuff she had found in the attic. That would hopefully cover some of the bills and the mortgage for a couple of months.

She sat on the couch and pulled a box that she had pulled out of the attic and started going through it.

...

Sally let herself into the house with a plate of food for Emily, she was certain that Emily had more things on her mind with the viewing tomorrow night and the funeral the day after that. She sat the plate on the kitchen table and went looking for Emily, who she found asleep, a box of pictures next to her. Bring bring, Sally grabbed the cell phone next to Emily before it could wake her up, she had a feeling that she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. Poor thing. After figuring out how to answer the phone, which for the older lady was confusing, she said, "Hello."

"Hi, Em, I noticed you called," a male voice filtered through the phone.

Sally frowned, this must be one of Emily friends she had heard about, poor thing must have been trying to inform him about the funeral, "Actually this is Sally, I'm Emily's neighbor."

The man sounded confused, "Is she there, can I talk to her?"

Sally shook her head despite the fact he couldn't see her, "She's here alright, but she's sound asleep, and I don't want to wake her if I don't have to. It's been a rough couple of days and I question the quality of sleep she's been getting. Just by the way she's tossing and turning now."

"Can you have her call me?"

Sally decided to break the news for Emily, she knew that Emily was struggling with it, "Why don't I just tell you why Emily was calling you, I have a feeling that she would just end up handing it to me. She can't talk about it without breaking down?"

"What happened," the man sounded alarmed, as if horrible possibilities were dancing through his head.

"Serena died, late Saturday night or early yesterday morning, the viewing is tomorrow and the funeral is the next morning."

The man took a deep breath, "I need to make some phone calls," he said hanging up. Sally still didn't know who he was and how he knew Emily.

...

Mike hung up the phone on Emily's neighbor, Serena was dead, died over the weekend, the weekend that he had originally planned to visit on. If he had gone to visit Emily, Emily wouldn't be going through this alone. She probably didn't think he cared anymore.

He quickly looked up the number to Shiba House and dialed it. Jayden answered on the second ring, "You know Mike out of all the Samurai Rangers, you were the last person I'd expected to call and wish me a Happy Birthday. Yet you are the first, I was expecting it to be Antonio or one of the girls."

Mike groaned, he had forgotten it was Jayden's birthday, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I forgot about your birthday and have something to tell you that might ruin it for you. Serena passed away, the funeral is Wednesday."

Jayden closed the door to his room and pulled out a suitcase from underneath his bed, "So when are you planning to leave?"

"As soon as I finish packing," Mike said, "and I'm not leaving until Friday morning. I'd stay longer, but I have a big presentation Friday afternoon."

Jayden nodded piling clothes into the suitcase, "I'll come with you, at least until the funeral is over, let me just tell Ji what is going on. I'll call Lauren and Antonio, if you get a hold of Kevin and Mia."

Just then Ji knocked on the door before opening it, "Your sister is here," he blinked in confusion when he saw the suitcase, "are you going somewhere?"

...

Antonio was getting ready for his around the world fishing trip, which he would leave for on Saturday when his phone rang. Checking his phones caller ID and noting that it was Jayden, "Hola mi amigo, what's happening?"

"Emily's sister passed away, her funeral is Wednesday, but Mike and I are going up tonight."

Antonio frowned, "Think you can swing by and pick me up, I'm pack, I don't leave until Saturday."

...

Emily wiped her eyes, she couldn't believe that a former power ranger like her could be so weak, crying was only for weak people. She was pathetic.

She heard the backdoor swing open and then shut, as if several people had went through the door at one time. Colby and his friends, no doubt, looking for a good time at her expense. She let out a quick sniffle and hold her breath to prevent herself from sobbing.

"You don't need to hide your tears from us you know, crying doesn't make you weak it makes you human," a familiar sounding voice stated, Emily couldn't put a name to it though.

She did however recognized the voice and mannerisms of the next speaker, who said, "Crying is good for the spirit, it purges all the emotions out so you can cope."

Emily jumped up and turned around at the sound of Mentor's voice. Who she had thought was Colby and his friends was actually the other six rangers and their mentor. It had been Lauren's voice that she hadn't recognised.

Mike came towards her, and Emily suddenly felt afraid, a picture of Colby pinning her down filling her mind. She took an involuntary step back.

Mike looked at the others in confusion, Emily loved hugs when she was upset, Why didn't she want one now?

"I'm sorry," Emily started, hurrying past them up to her room. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to freak out? It was Mike food crying out loud. Mike who carried her own his back after she passed out in battle, even after she had regained consciousness, and he was trying to chase down a ice cream truck.

It had been Mike who had carried Emily back to Shiba house when she was attacked by that one monster. Mike was one of the kindest people Emily knew who wouldn't hurt a fly, so why in the world was she afraid of him.

...

 **A/N: okay the samurai rangers are there, know all Emily has to do is tell them what is going on. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike watched as Emily stormed into the house. What had just happened? He turned to Mentor, hoping that he had some insight on what had just happened. Mentor shook his head at Mike, "I don't know, Mike, but you need to remember that she just lost her only living family member. She might want some space to grieve."

Jayden yawned, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Mia nodded her head, "I'll talk to Emily while you guys get settled in," following Emily into the house and upstairs to her room.

Emily sat down on her bed with a sigh, "I didn't handle that well, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me."

Mia sat down on the edge of the bed, "It's fine, you need time, that's all. I hope you don't mind us crashing at your place. It was Mike's idea, he's worried about you."

Emily gave a half-hearted fake laugh, "I guess that I have lucked out in the boyfriend department, it's fine, I'm just tired."  
_

Mike dropped down on the bed in the guess bedroom with a sigh, he couldn't get the fact that Emily turned away from him out of his head. He kept trying to figure out what it meant. Mentor's explanation made sense, but what if he was wrong. He had originally planned to come spend a few weeks that summer with her, but instead he had gone to summer school. Then he had promised to come up for the weekend but then had backed down because of a project. If he had been there he would have been with her when she had heard the news and she wouldn't have suffered alone.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Mike to look up, Kevin was watching him, "Sorry," Kevin apologized, "You seemed deep in thought there, what are you thinking about?"

Mike allowed his shoulders to slump, something that he would never do, it was a sign of weakness, "Do you think Emily is mad at me?"

Kevin arched an eyebrow before plopping down on the bed next to the former green ranger, "I don't think Emily knows how to get mad."

"Everybody has a limit," Mike pointed out, shaking his head, "If I had come over last weekend like I planned, she wouldn't have been alone when she found out."

Kevin nodded, pursing his lips together, suddenly understanding. Mike was feeling guilty about not coming sooner, "It wasn't your fault, you had no way of knowing that Serena was going to pass away this weekend, you were busy, she'll understand."

Mike let out a steady sigh, "Then why do I feel like she's mad at me?"

Kevin shrugged, "You're feeling guilty and are misinterpreting what Emily is doing, things will be better in the morning."

...

 _Emily found herself pinned to a bed, unable to move as Colby got closer and closer. She tried to move away, but discovered that she couldn't. She tried to talk him out of it. She tried screaming, but nothing came out. Colby kept chanting her name as he grabbed her shoulders and shouted in Mia's voice, "Emily wake up, it's just a dream!"_

Emily shot up out of bed with a gasp of terror, eyes round with fear, Mia was leaning over her trying to wake her up.

...

Mia had asked and received permission to sleep with Emily in her room so that Emily wouldn't be alone. Now she was glad that she did when she was woken up by a slap in the face. Emily was laying next to her, obviously having a nightmare as she tossed and turned.

"NO," Emily shouted, swinging her arm out wildly, "Stop, please, I don't want... NO!" Emily let out an earsplitting scream but still wasn't waking up. Mia had to do something quick before the boys, who had taken the two spare bedrooms upstairs, came running in to find out what was wrong.

She took a deep breath, before calling out softly, "Emily, Emily."

Emily groaned and rolled over, kicking at her in the process. Mia frowned, how to wake Emily up? Finally she reached out and grabbed Emily's shoulders, "Emily wake up, it's just a dream!" she shouted, shaking Emily.

Emily shot up out of the bed with a gasp of terror, eyes round with fear, "What? Where am I?" she asked, still more asleep than awake.

Mia collapsed down next to her, stifling a yawn, "You're fine, you were just having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily actually thought about it, it would be wonderful to be able to get it off her chest, but she was a power ranger, and power rangers didn't get attacked. Not like this at least. The others would tease her, and tell her she needed to be stronger, tell her that she should have been able to fight them off. After a while Emily shook her head, "No that's okay, Mia, I'm fine now, I can't even remember what I was dreaming about." Emily lied, lying back down and shifting so her back was turned on Mia.

Mia sighed, she knew Emily well enough to know that she was lying to her, but she also knew that Emily was the type of girl that will tell her what was on her mind when she was ready too.

...

Emily woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, something that she never expected to wake up to. It smelled good, so it must have been Mentor cooking, seeing as she couldn't smell any smoke. She got up and looked at the pile of blankets on the floor next to her bed, Mia had already gotten up. Emily shook her head and grabbed her stuff to take a shower in the bathroom that was across the hall from her room.

As she stepped out of her room and started to head towards the bathroom she ran into something warm and hard. Her body tensed up as she let out a earsplitting shriek, which caused whoever she had run into to grab her arm, which caused her to panic even more.

As she hit her capture she heard Jayden call out, "Emily calmed down, it's just me!"

Emily blinked away the shock from her eyes, forcing them to focus on the person in front of her, it was only Jason, "Sorry," she muttered, pushing herself away from him and skirting him before hurrying into the bathroom, locking the door as she swung it close.

Once safely inside the bathroom Emily sunk to the floor what was wrong with her, it had just been Jayden, just like last night it had just been Mike, what was wrong with her? For crying out loud she was a freaking superhero. Now look at her, she was scared of her own teammates. She shook her head to clear it. Maybe she just needed a nice long shower to clear her head and wake her up some.

...

Ten minutes later Emily got out of the shower and got dressed in a black dress with a yellow undershirt. She took a deep breath, the next couple of days were going to be long and hard, and she was determined not to let anyone know that she was struggling. She was a ranger, she should be able to handle this.

She hurried downstairs, sure enough Mentor had gotten up early and had made breakfast. Emily closed her eyes, pretending that the past week hadn't happened and she was back at Shiba House.

She opened her eyes to see the rest of her team staring at her. She ignored it, she just had to get through the week and then they would leave and she would have the farm to herself again.

...

 **A/N: So she's trying her best to keep it hidden, how long do you think it will be before the others pry it out of her? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, chapter seven of Crumbling Earth, thank you to all of those who reviewed so far.**

Chapter Seven

Emily was surprised when Joe called her the day before and asked if she was ready to return to work or if she wanted more time off. She shouldn't have been, it was well known that Joe was afraid of his older sister, Sally, who was worried about Emily's well being.

Emily had shaken herself and decided that she should carry on with her life. She wished she hadn't though when she noticed that Colby was there. Not that it should surprise her, this was after all the closest place to a teen hangout that the town had.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as she went over to him and his friend, "What do you want." she asked in a flat tone that was devoid of any emotions, she knew that if she wanted to keep her job she would have to be friendly and cheerful to customers, but at the moment, forcing a smile and acting cheerful was just beyond her ability to do.

She got their drink orders and was able to fill them without any problems. However, as she went back to the table someone grabbed her arm and yanked, pulling her hard, "Why don't we meet in my truck during your break, we can have some fun like at the party," a male voice suggested in her ear.

After that everything faded away, she was back in that bedroom, trapped. Somewhere she heard a large crashing sound and someone screaming as she curled herself up in a ball.

...

Joe was helping a family that was just passing through with directions when he heard a loud crashing sound, an earsplitting screech, and the sound of boisterous laughter. He turned around to see Emily curled up in a fetal position, covered in milkshakes with broken glass shattered around her. She was hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time and Joe was afraid that she was going to make herself sick.

"What happened here!" Joe demanded.

Colby shrugged, innocently, "I have no idea, she was getting our orders and she just freaked out and spilled them, she's obviously not fit to wait tables if you ask me."

Just then, Sarah, a small girl who would be a freshman in the fall, stood up from the table right in front of the accident, she was known throughout the town for being a tattletale. Everyone knew that if there was a wrong done in front of Sarah she would make it right. Everyone expected her to become an amazing lawyer when she grew up. "That's not what happened, I saw the whole thing, Colby grabbed her from behind to cause her to freak out."

"I would never do something like that," Colby protested.

Joe run a hand through his hair, Colby was the troublemaker in town, and Sarah was a reliable source, the problem was all of Colby's friends were defending him and backing up his story against Sarah, "I guess I can always go check the security camera," he said, pointing up at a camera.

Colby gulped as Joe pulled out his tablet, which was connected to the camera so he didn't have to go to the backroom to check. One minute later Joe looked Colby in the face, "You and your friends are to get out of here now, and if you ever show up here again, I will press charges."

...

Joe glanced at Emily, her curly hair was pulled back in a pony as she wiped down a table, dark bags hung under her eyes, and her smile was obviously forced. He shook his head, not only did Emily work for him from eight to two each day, then she babysat from two thirty to six, and then she had a job at the local twenty four hour truck stop which was from seven to one in the morning.

Emily was working herself to death, Joe understood that she was trying to save the family farm, but he worried about her. She had never been the same since Serena's death. Emily always had had little confidence in herself, now what confidence she had had was gone. She used to stand up for others, even though she had been too timid to stand up for herself. Now she wouldn't even do that.

Joe made a plate of food and put it on the table Emily was working on and said, "You need to take a break and eat."

Another thing that concerned him and his older sister Sally was how much weight Emily was losing, she was working hard, and hardly sleeping or eating. At least they can help with the eating problem. He made sure she has breakfast when she first arrived and lunch before she left and Sally made sure she had dinner. But that didn't mean she would eat all of it.

Sure enough, Emily took a couple of bites of the hamburger and ate a couple of fries before standing up, "I better get headed, the Wrights are waiting for me," she stated, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"The diner's closed tomorrow, it's Sunday."

Emily grimaced, she hated Sundays, it was the one day of the week that she didn't have to go to work at all, which meant she slept, which meant she had those nightmares. She had tried to get Sunday night at the gas station but had been refused.

...

That night, around two in the morning, she stumbled into her house. A part of her brain acknowledged the fact that most of the furniture was gone and the fridge was unplugged because it was empty and had been that way for over a month now.

She headed up the stairs in the dark, not wanting to turn on any light if she didn't have to. She opened the door to her room and collapsed on the broken down bed that she had found up in the attic. It had been too worn to sell, so she had sold her bed instead.

Before she went to sleep she set her alarm for five in the morning, her usual wake up time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay** , **last chapter was more of a filler, and important stuff happens in this one. It might get a little dark near the end, suicidal thoughts, that kind of stuff.**

 **Chapter Eight:**

Mike stared at the phone in his hand, two months, it had been two months since he had heard from Emily, and it wasn't from lack of trying. He had left her emails and voicemails until both inboxes were full, and then related the process with Serena's. Emily had yet to respond back. Mike was beginning to wonder if Mentor was wrong. Perhaps Emily didn't need space, perhaps Emily was mad at him.

He frowned, there had to be something he could do to get Emily back. Tomorrow was her birthday and he didn't start school again until September. Maybe an extended visit was called for.

...

Emily hated Sundays, she didn't have anything to do unless it was her Sunday of the month to work at the gas station, and somebody had nicely traded her weeks so she could have her birthday off. It wasn't like she had any plans. All of her friends were busy enjoying their lives, unaware that she was slowly drowning in her emotions.

She stabbed at the food sadly had brought over, growing up, this had been one of her favorite meals, now everything tasted the same, like cardboard. She looked out the window, it was gray and dreary, a thunderstorm moving in. Perfect weather to reflect my mood, she thought sourly to herself.

She stood up, deciding there wasn't any reason to sit there pretending to eat when no-one else was there. She looked around the bare kitchen until her eyes landed on something. Her flute that had been her mother's and sister's before her. Both of them gone.

Everyone who had owned the flute before her had found an early grave. Maybe the flute was the problem? Without stopping to realize how insane she sounded she grabbed the flute and snapped it in half. Throwing the pieces on the floor she fled from the house.

...

It was storming as Mike pulled into the driveway of the Stevenson's farm. He frowned, it didn't look like Emily was home, but the diner she worked at was closed on Sundays, so where could she had gone in this weather. He let himself in through the kitchen door using a hidden key that Emily had told him about.

The house was freezing, obviously Emily hasn't turned any heat on for the day. He took another step in when there was a cluttering noise as his foot brushed against something. He looked down, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, he just knew that it wasn't the broken halves of Emily's flute.

He picked the pieces up, surely mentor or someone else would know how to fix it. He knew how important the flute was to Emily. He walked around the house, looking into the cupboards, they were, except for a few stay items, empty. He frowned, the furniture was worn out, and one of the legs of the table had obviously been replaced.

He entered the living room, which was just as sparsely furnished as the kitchen, with furniture just as worn out. He opened the spare bedroom that Mentor had used for the funeral. It was completely empty, a thick layer of dust on the carpet suggested that everything had been gone for some time.

Mike frowned as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Jayden, hey, do you know if Emily moved or something? I'm at her place and the furnishings are as sparse as the life forms here," he stated as his friend answered the phone as a couple of mice scurried past.

There was a pause of silence, "I haven't heard from her since the funeral," Jayden admitted, "ask around town. It's a small community, someone's bound to know where Emily is. Be careful though, there's a severe weather warning for that area at the moment."

...

Nobody was out and about, Sunday was always a dead day because everything but the twenty-four hour store was closed, and nobody wanted to go out in this weather. In fact Marie and a couple of her female friends had arrived earlier to rent a movie, and hadn't left due to the down pour when Mike entered the store, figuring that, as the only place opened, it was a good place to start.

Marie's friends giggled as they checked out the good looking stranger, Marie just rolled her eyes, another self centered jock.

That was until he spoke, "I'm looking for Emily Stevenson, do any of you know where I might find her, she wasn't at her place."

Marie frowned, this must be the boyfriend Crybaby had mentioned. Suddenly an image of Emily appeared in her mind, the way she had looked the other day at the diner. The girl had looked like death warmed over. Where could she be? The only place she ever visited outside of work was the cemetery, and no-one in their right mind would be out there in this weather, "The only place I can think of is the cemetery," she admitted.

Have you checked with Sally?" The clerked offered.

Mike shook his head, "Thank you, I'll check the cemetery on my way to Sally's."

...

Emily was only slightly aware of the pouring rain, the thunder and lightning even less so. She didn't care that she was soaked to the bone and on the verge of hypothermia. She knew she could freeze to death in this weather and she welcomed it. She didn't have to worry about the farm or Colby or Mike finding out about what Colby did. She could be with Serena again. She thought she could hear her calling for her in the wind. Beckoning her to cross over to the other side.

Emily collapsed unto the ground, wondering when they would find her. Would Joe call for a search when she didn't show up for work tomorrow, or would nobody noticed she was gone until the next funeral, that could be weeks away, our would the bank look for her when she didn't pay the mortgage. She closed her eyes and was about to drift into oblivion when a hand touched her shoulder and something dry and warm covered her.

"Em, you're about to freeze to death," a voice said in her ear.

Emily flinched away from the voice and threw the warm coat off her so that the cold wind could do its job.

Mike moved the coat so that it would cover his freezing girlfriend, only for her to shrug it off again. Drawing his lips into a thin line, he decided to remind Emily why he was known as the stubborn samurai.

He sat down on the ground next to Emily, glancing at the tombstone, this was Serena's grave, he noted as he pulled Emily onto his lap and wrapped the coat around her, pinning her so she couldn't throw it off again.

"No!" Emily cried, lost inside her mind to that night months ago when Colby pinned her down like Mike was now doing. She thrashed wildly, but two months of very little food and sleep had taken its toll on her and she couldn't break out of her strong teammate's grip.

Realizing that Emily was having some sort of anxiety attack or seizure, Mike let go and asked softly, "Emily what's wrong?"

Emily didn't answer, and Mike had a strange feeling that she couldn't hear him, until, "Go away Mike!" She said loud and clear, it didn't even sound like her voice, it sounded like someone who had been possessed in that one horror movie he had seen with his friends.

"Why," he said, softly, into her ear so she could hear him, "You can sit her in the rain all you want, it's not going to bring Serena back."

"But I can join her," Emily admitted, her voice still a flat monotone.

Mike's heart skipped a beat, "Why do you want to join her?" He finally managed to ask.

"Because it's the only way for the pain to go away," Emily insisted.

Mike stood up and pulled Emily up with him, "come on, let's go to Shiba house, Mentor will know how to make the pain stop without you doing anything dramatic." He said, basically dragging her to his car. Mentor would know what to do, right?

...

 **I hope the others can help, please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here is another chapter, thank you for all that reviewed.**

Chapter Nine:

Marie hurried into the Thompson's house, screeching for Colby, not caring if his parents heard her, this was an emergency.

"What do you want, Marie?" Colby snapped, coming down the stairs.

"You know how Crybaby claimed she had a boyfriend?" Marie asked, her heart still pounding from her encounter earlier.

"What about it?" Colby demanded, honestly what was wrong with this girl.

"She wasn't lying, I saw him, Colby, he's strong, he isn't to be messed with!"

Colby shrugged, "So?"

"So?! So!?" Marie screeched, "He was looking for Crybaby, what if she tells him what happens, we can be in serious trouble."

Colby shrugged again, "It's her word against ours, everyone will believe us not her."

"But what if?"

Colby shook his head, "She won't tell, I'll make sure of it." he promised before leaving.

...

Mike frowned as he helped Emily into his car, pausing only long enough to engage the child lock before shutting the door. He didn't need her jumping out while they were on the highway. After making sure that Emily was secured, he pulled out his phone and frowned, what should he tell Jayden? Finally he just text Jayden telling him that they would be at Shiba house soon.

He suddenly froze, he couldn't leave Emily's truck at the cemetery, yet Emily was in no condition to drive, maybe he could ask Sally to have someone pick it up and deliver it to the farm.

He shook his head as he drove towards the farm, he needed to grab some of Emily's clothing and other stuff that she'll need before he could leave for Shiba House.

He helped Emily out of the car, and into the house, "I want you to stay here," he said, sitting her down on the couch, "While I go pack your bags."

Emily heard the car pull into the drive way, but didn't do anything, at the moment she was realizing that she was very very wet and cold. She figured it was Sally as it was around the time she brought over dinner for her.

She, however, curled up deeper into the worn out couch when Colby appeared smiling the same kind of smile that made Umbridge such a good villain.

Then he talked, "I figured that we could have some fun like at the party. I've haven't meant to ignore you, Princess, but you've been so busy, or I've been busy, this is the first time we have available."

As he talked he climbed onto the couch and pinned Emily down before pressing his lips on hers, forcing her to kiss him as his hands run up and down her side.

Emily whimpered and tried to push him off, only to discover that she wasn't strong enough to get him off. Suddenly she heard a door close upstairs and the sound of footsteps. Colby flipped her over so he was on bottom, and wrapped his hands around her so she couldn't escape as he deepened the kiss, bruising her lips in the process.

She struggled but it was no use Colby had too strong of a grip. Until there was a yell of, "What is going on here!" and suddenly she was free as Colby pushed her away from him.

"Emily asked me to come over to celebrate her birthday. Only you interrupted us." He said, unaware that Emily had slipped into the kitchen stuck something in her pocket and headed outside in a full sprint.

...

Mike was green but he was seeing red, he hasn't expected to come down to see Emily making out with some dude on the couch. He immediately demanded, "What is going on here!"

As the guy made up excuses his brain analyzed the scene, the way his arms were locked, the way Emily had been rigid all if her muscles tense. He wasn't listening to what he said, ask he knew it was a lie.

He picked the poor guy up and said, "If you do as much as look at my girlfriend again I will make sure it is the last thing you do." He growled before throwing him outside.

Turning around he frowned when he noticed that Emily was gone and the door to the kitchen was wide open. The scene he walked into and the scene at the cemetery haunted him. He had to find Emily and quickly. Very quickly, he amended when he noticed the contents of an open drawer.

Just then Sally walked in, "Was that the Thompson boy I saw fleeing as I pulled up?"

Mike grunted, "That boy had nerves, coming here and forcing a kiss on Emily like that. If we were at Shiba..."He stopped realizing what he was about to say and to whom he was speaking. "That doesn't matter, You didn't see Emily did you? She run off, and I have reason to believe that she could harm herself."

Sally immediately grabbed the phone, "I'll call the Sheriff."

...

The storm was strong, the rain pouring down on Emily, though she was still wet from her graveside vigil so she didn't feel it to much. The wind, however, bit into her body with an icy chill, she was shivering despite running at full speed. She couldn't believe it. She let out a sob, why did he had to torment her, why couldn't he leave her alone? Why? Mike would have nothing to do with her and she was sure that the others would side with him.

She stopped at the fence and glanced over her shoulder, briefly, to say goodbye to the house she grew up in, before jumping the fence and continuing to run.

...

The Stevenson's farm was a beehive of activity with police cars and many volunteers. The Sheriff asked Mike some questions and he told him about the Cemetery conversation and the incident with Colby. After that the Sheriff started organizing a search and rescue mission.

Mike glanced at the ground, wondering if he could track Emily through farmland and in the rain like he tracked the one nighlok through the forest.

...

Emily had gotten to the far side of the pasture when she looked back again to see floating lights heading in several directions. She frowned, wondering what they could be, everything else was covered in the darkness. The last point was proven when her foot caught in some sort of hole and she fell forward, hitting the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. She laid there stunned for a second, before trying to get up only to discover that her foot was trapped and she couldn't free it. She started to shiver uncontrollably as she pulled the knife from her pocket, however, she was shivering so hard and her hands were numb from the cold that the knife dropped from her hand.

...

 **A/N: This seems like a good cliff hanger. Will they find her in time? Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Crumbling Earth:_

 _The Stevenson's farm was a beehive of activity with police cars and many volunteers. The Sheriff asked Mike some questions and he told him about the Cemetery conversation and the incident with Colby. After that the Sheriff started organizing a search and rescue mission._

 _Mike glanced at the ground, wondering if he could track Emily through farmland and in the rain like he tracked the one nighlok through the forest._

 _..._

 _Emily had gotten to the far side of the pasture when she looked back again to see floating lights heading in several directions. She frowned, wondering what they could be, everything else was covered in the darkness. The last point was proven when her foot caught in some sort of hole and she fell forward, hitting the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. She laid there stunned for a second, before trying to get up only to discover that her foot was trapped and she couldn't free it. She started to shiver uncontrollably as she pulled the knife from her pocket, however, she was shivering so hard and her hands were numb from the cold that the knife dropped from her hand._

 _..._

 **Chapter Ten:**

Mike crouched down just off the back porch, the grass was long, Emily hadn't had it mowed in over a month, maybe if he thought of it as a meadow? There, an indent, wet grass had been pressed down into the muddy ground beneath, and there, another one, who ever had made these had been moving really quickly, running by the looks of the tracks, headed towards the pasture.

Mike stood up, hoping that his tracking ability was correct, he never tried tracking anywhere besides the forest before. He looked around no one else had came out the back door, which confused him, why weren't the others trying to track her? Just then the sheriff spoke up behind him, "Ain't no trail to follow, Son, the rain gone wash it away."

Mike almost corrected him, almost pointed out the tracks, but he didn't, he knew what to look for, the sheriff didn't. He ignored the sheriff and headed in the direction the tracks were headed. Soon he came to a place near the fence, there, the indents suggested that she had stopped and turned back briefly before jumping the fence.

He was getting close he could feel it, he just hoped that he wasn't too late. He had to find Emily, soon, and preferably still breathing. He held his flashlight up, and shouted out in the wind, "Emily!"

...

Emily was freezing to death, she knew it the moment her body stopped shivering and she started to feel warm again, and she welcomed it. Not only could she leave Colby and all the grief and pain he had caused behind but she could see her sister again, and her grandmother, and she would be able to meet her parents.

"Emily!" the wind seemed to call her name, "Emily!"They were calling her from the other side, calling her to join them. Just then there was movement above her and a hand that burned like fire was placed on her bare arm.

...

Mike hurried across the field, stopping every once in a while to check the tracks to make sure that he was heading in the correct direction. It was due to a flash of lightning that he caught his first glimpse of something, or someone, laying prone up ahead. His heart skipped a beat was he already too late? He lunged toward the figure calling as loudly as he could into the wind, "Emily, Emily!"

Soon his flashlight allowed him to make out the curly blonde hair that was Emily, "Emily!" he shouted rushing over to her and bending down. He placed a hand on her arm, hoping for a response. He gasped, could someone really be that cold and still be alive, it was like putting his hand on a piece of ice.

Mike leaned over, squinting against the pouring rain, and used his flashlight to check to see if she was still alive, please, he silently pleaded, please. He hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until he let it go with a relieved sigh, she was still breathing. He crouched down, now was she conscious, if she wasn't she might still die.

"Emily," he shouted only inches from her face, "Are you hurt?" Emily stared at him in confusion, why did he even care.

"Answer Me!" he shouted, his voice breaking as he tried to fight back tears that wanted released right then.

Emily felt threatened at how gruff Mike had sounded and let out a whimper, it was the only thing she had the strength to do, she was so tired.

"Stay awake, and answer me!" Mike ordered, "are you hurt?"

"M...m..my ffffooottt iss stuck," Emily managed to force out from her lips that didn't seem to remember how to work.

Mike lifted his flashlight and shone it on her foot, sure enough it was stuck in some sort of animal hole, "Hold still," Mike instructed, "this might hurt a little bit." with that he tugged gently on her leg to judge just how stuck it really was. It was pretty tightly wedge in there. He stuck his hand and felt around, trying to figure out what to do. His hand brushed against her shoelace and he impulsively untied it, and was able to ease her foot out of it.

"Are you still awake?" he shouted at Emily as he easily removed the shoe.

Emily nodded, deciding that that was all she could do. Her lips just refused to move.

Mike scooped her up, wrapping Emily up in his coat for the second time that day.

...

While the men where out looking for Emily, Sally took control of the kitchen and any wives of the men who showed up to help provide the searcher with warm food and drink when they came in. So while it was busy outside, it was also busy inside. Several people brought stuff to make different types of soups to feed the searchers and Joe had brought his water coolers filled with hot water to make tea, coffee or hot chocolate to warm up with.

Throughout the evening groups of searchers would enter the house, dish up a bowl of soup, help themselves to something to drink and discuss where they had searched and where they need to. When the sheriff showed up shaking his head three hours into the search Sally asked, "You haven't seen that Mike boy, have you? The others have all came in at least once an hour, he hasn't, I'm starting to worry."

The Sheriff groaned, that city slicker probably got himself lost and now he was going to have to tell the others to keep an eye out for him as well, and people were starting to drop off as night started to descend. The weather was getting worst and there wasn't much more they could do until morning.

Just then there was a commotion in the yard and Mike arrived with Emily in his arms, he was shivering dripping wet, but Emily wasn't, even though she looked wetter than Mike, if that was even possible, "Mia," Mike called, only to stop, they weren't at Shiba House, "Someone, she's near frozen through, get her out of her wet clothes and into something warm, wrap her up in a blanket, and put her by the fire." He paused long enough to check to see if Sally, or someone, had started a fire in the empty fireplace in the living room, it was going cheerfully, "But not to close, getting warm to fast will be more harmful then helpful."

The Sheriff was impressed as Sally hurriedly took charge of Emily who was unable to do anything it seem but stare into space, and order Mike to get into some dry clothes and get something to eat before he caught cold. "How did you know how to find her?" he demanded.

"I was the top tracker at school," Mike said, shrugging, "I'm honestly surprised somebody didn't find her before I did. It was hard to track her in the storm, it was slow going, but Men... I mean our teacher always tells me not to just jump in but to think and figure out the best solution."

"What type of school these days teach tracking?" the sheriff asked, he knew several cadets during his time at the police academy from the cities that had no idea what tracking was.

"The type of school that a red ranger randomly shows up at and lets us shoot his blaster," Mike said, remembering the time the Red RPM Ranger had teamed up to fight an invasion from his dimension.

...

 **A/N: Here you go, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank you all for continuing reading this.**

Crumbling Earth Chapter 12:

Jayden was worried, super worried, Mike had text him that he was on his way to Shiba House with Emily, but that was three and a half hours ago. He should have been here by now.

"According to the news, there is a major thunderstorm out in the countryside where Emily lives. Perhaps they decided to wait for the storm to break up before venturing outside?" Mentor suggested, growing tired of seeing his young ward pacing back and forth.

"Then why hasn't he text me and told me the change of plans!" Jayden growled.

"If you're worried so much, why don't you text him?" Lauren suggested, looking up at her younger brother from where she was curled up next to the fireplace reading a book about the history of Samurais.

"If he's driving he really shouldn't text and drive," Jayden muttered, more to himself then to his sister, her visits were rare and he didn't want to end this one with an argument.

"Then why don't you call him?" Mentor offered, "There are often more than one way to solve a problem. I am sure that the storm is keeping them."

Jayden shrugged, sitting down in front of the t.v. which had the news on, at the moment it was talking about the weather and the big storm that was blowing through. Then it went back to the newsroom and one anchor stated, "I'm glad that I'm not out in that storm."

"But several people are," the other anchor stated, "Several people are braving the storm to find a missing person out in the countryside, where the storm is the worst, Savannah has more."

Mentor nodded, "I am sure that Mike and Emily are helping with the search. Mike is an amazing tracker," he said as it showed a news reporter who started to talk.

"I'm here were several volunteers are helping look for Eighteen year old Emily Stevenson, who, according to her boyfriend, might try to harm herself."

Jayden jumped up and swore, grabbing his phone as he did, "Mike definitely is out helping with the search!"

"Emily has had a rough life, it is a good thing that she has you as friends," Mentor stated, calmly, making Jayden wonder if he hadn't felt like he couldn't breath or had gone lightheaded when he had heard that Emily was considered a danger to herself.

Jayden was so distraught by the news that he didn't notice that someone came up to the news reporter and informed her that Emily had been found.

"Jayden breathe!" Lauren ordered, "They just announced that she had been found, and I bet it was Mike that found her, those two are cute together."

Jayden shot his sister a look, just because he needed to give someone a withering glare and his sister was available, "I'm calling Mike."

...

Mike had simply grabbed the first thing in his duffel bag, which turned out to be his uniform from Shiba house. How in the world did that get there, he didn't think he packed it? He shook his head, and would have put the uniform back and find something else before changing his mind and just putting it on. He didn't want to have to dig for something else.

As he stepped out of the bathroom his phone started to ring, "Yes," Mike stated, looking at Emily, who was shivering next to the fire, "This is Mike."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON THERE!" Jayden shouted, "IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS, IS EMILY OKAY? IS SHE HURT? WHAT HAPPENED? ANSWER ME!"

Mike smirked when he heard Mentor in the background telling Jayden that he needed to calm down and let Mike answer.

"Define Okay?" Mike asked first off the bat, "She's alive but she has Hypothermia, we're trying to warm her up. She twisted her ankle good. I don't actually understand what all is happening. I know that Emily was having suicidal thoughts when I got here, and then some random boy shows up and tries to make me jealous by forcing a kiss on Emily, I don't know why, and then he tried pinning it on her, I still don't understand what is going on with that and Emily was gone and took a kitchen knife with her."

"So why did she run off," Jayden asked.

"A boy was trying to pick a fight with me?" Mike said it as a question, "I know it has something to do with that boy, but I don't know what he wanted."

...

Sally had carefully removed Emily's wet clothes and had put her in dry sweats, three pairs of socks and gloves and had sat her down next to the fire and wrapped several blankets around her.

Emily was sure at first that she would die of heat exhaustion from all the layers but then she started to feel cold, too cold. Her teeth chattered together as she shivered, bundled up under five heavy quilts.

To one side she knew that Mike was talking to Jayden on the phone, mainly because Jayden was shouting over the phone, but she found that she really didn't care, her hands and feet were starting to hurt.

Sally arrived and helped her take small sips of some hot chocolate. After finishing the drink, Emily noticed that she wasn't shivering as hard as before, but she was still cold.

Emily shrugged off a quilt and offered it to Mike, who for some odd reason was wearing his uniform. He accepted it and snuggled up next to her, staring in the flame. Soon Emily removed two more quilts and set them to the side, by now all the volunteers had left and Sally and the others had cleaned up the kitchen and took all but a small pot of soup home.

Mike got up, once he noticed that Emily was no longer shivering and was starting to remove layers, and dished up two bowls of soup for him and Emily.

"Here," he said, offering her one of the bowls, "this will help."

Emily accepted the bowl and sighed, "Why did you come after me Mike?" she asked. She had been wanting to ask for some time but until know the house had been filled with volunteers and a doctor who poked at her and checked her hands and feet to make sure that she didn't have frostbite or anything.

"Because I love you," Mike said, "and some pighead boy isn't going to change that."

Emily was tired and just wanted to sleep, but she refused to sleep she leaned into Mike and said, "I don't want to stay here, Mike take me home."

Mike was confused, "You are home."

"No, Shiba House, take me to Shiba House, I have family there, that's the only family I have left. I want to go to Shiba House," Emily begged, _Colby can't reach me there, I'll be happier, at Shiba House._

Mike removed one of Emily's gloves to check how she was warming up, her skin was still cold, but not nearly as cold as it use to be, "Let me start the car so that it can warm up and move it as close to the house as I can then we will go to Shiba House.

Ten minutes later Jayden received a text saying "We are on our way."

...

 **A/N: Yes, Emily and Mike are on their way to Shiba House. Mike sure is curious on why Colby forced Emily to kiss him, I bet he figures it out soon, what about you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I think it's time to bring in some old friends, and possibly have an arrest.**

Emily was tired and just wanted to sleep, but she refused to sleep she leaned into Mike and said, "I don't want to stay here, Mike take me home."

Mike was confused, "You are home."

"No, Shiba House, take me to Shiba House, I have family there, that's the only family I have left. I want to go to Shiba House," Emily begged, _Colby can't reach me there, I'll be happier, at Shiba House._

Mike removed one of Emily's gloves to check how she was warming up, her skin was still cold, but not nearly as cold as it use to be, "Let me start the car so that it can warm up and move it as close to the house as I can then we will go to Shiba House.

Ten minutes later Jayden received a text saying "We are on our way"

...

Chapter eleven: (do you love my counting skills?)

As Mike was carefully loading Emily into his car the sheriff arrived home to his own house, to find his daughter Marie waiting for him, "Where were you?" She asked.

Technically he shouldn't tell her anything, but it was a small town and people tend to talk so he better tell her the truth before it got muddled by speculations and rumors, so he took a deep breath and said, "Apparently your old friend, Emily Stevenson, has been fighting severe depression and having suicidal thoughts. Her boyfriend came to help move her into a friend's house to get her the help she needs but she ran off while he was packing her stuff."

"Colby went too far this time," Marie growled, without thinking, she should have stopped him long before this happened. She might hate Emily but she didn't want her dead either.

Her father stated at her in bewilderment, "You're the fifth person who has suggested that Colby Thompson is responsible."

It was true, Stevenson's boyfriend Mike, he never caught on what his last name was, had claimed that Thompson had forced a kiss on Stevenson in front of him and then had tried pinning it on her.

Sally had claimed that Colby would show up randomly at the house while Emily was at work and leave notes that she never read so she didn't know what they said. She just said it was strange behavior seeing as it was a well known fact in town that Colby and Marie were dating and Emily had a boyfriend in the city.

And Sam, a high school junior, had claimed that he had heard a rumor that Emily and Colby had "gotten it on" was the term he used at a party the night Serena died. He didn't seem to think the rumor was true, but suspected something had happened between the two. He just didn't think the rumor was worth repeating as he wasn't a gossip, until he heard the others telling him about Colby's strange behavior around Emily.

Then there was Joe, who had banned Colby from his Diner because he kept harassing Emily soon after the funeral. There was enough concern that he had swung by to talk to Colby, only he had denied everything. Now his own daughter, who was dating Colby, was telling him just how Colby was involved.

"You knew he was planning to attack her, and you helped him?" He demanded angrily, his own daughter involved in a crime like this, he couldn't believe it, "You know that there has to be legal consequences for your involvement."

...

Unaware that Justice was finally being served Emily was simply struggling to stay awake as Mike drove down the road. She didn't want to fall asleep, Mike would then learn about her nightmares. And might tease her about them.

She was exhausted to begin with, add in the fact she was recovering from hypothermia, which made her even more tired, and was in a car on the high way, her eyelids were just to heavy to keep open and she fell into a deep sleep in seconds.

The sound of a door opening and a cold breeze blowing across her face woke her up. At first she was frightened at the shadowy figure that loomed over her which caused her to jerk against her seatbelt, trying to escape, but quickly discovering that the figure was blocking the only escape. She was trapped.

She didn't even realize that she was hyperventilating until the figure spoke, "Breathe Emily, it's okay."

Emily struggled to take a deep breath, "Jayden?" She gasped out.

Jayden smiled at the confused look on Emily's face, "You slept all the way here, Em, you're at Shiba House."

Emily blinked, she was at Shiba House, she leaned into Jayden, finding comfort in the similar scent of his cologne. She never was as close to Jayden as she was to Mike and Mia, but she was close to him as well like the others.

"I've missed you," she admitted.

Jayden held her close, "Let's get you inside, we've made up your room."

...

Mentor glanced at Emily, who had climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately. "She'll be fine, but I'll contact Dr. Mitchell, she usually gives discounts to secret identity power rangers."

Mike nodded, all power rangers knew that Dr. Dana Mitchell was a former power ranger who was always willing to help, "Tomorrow I'll call Mia and have her come over, she knows Emily better than Lauren does and something like this requires a female touch."

"You've became wise," Mentor commented, soothing the blanket that covered Emily, "She seems to be running a low fever, I fear she might have caught a cold or pneumonia. I'll stay up with her."

"Let Jayden and I help," Lauren offered.

That was how Lauren came to find Jayden sitting next to Emily around two in the morning. "She keeps having nightmares," Jayden informed her, "but she doesn't wake up."

Lauren pulled out her samariazer and drew a power symbol into the air, "Dad used to use this symbol on you when you were little."

"What does it do?"

"Stops nightmares," Lauren explained.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crumbling** **Earth** **Chapter Thirteen:**

Emily couldn't remember the last time she slept so well, even now she was at peace even though she was in that between state of wakefulness and sleep. Around her she could hear Mentor talking to someone.

"I usually don't check people while they are asleep, but I need to get to my office as soon as possible." A female Emily didn't recognized state.

"She had a rough night, I'd rather not disturb her," Mentor offered.

Emily groaned forcing her eyes open, "I'm awake," she announced.

Mentor smiled, "That is good, Emily this is Dr. Dana Mitchell, she wants to talk to you."

After Mentor left, Dr. Mitchell said, "There's no need to keep anything from me, I'm also a power ranger."

Emily answered her questions to the best of her abilities. Soon Mentor was back in the room.

"Dr. Oliver told me about a condition some rangers get after they retire, he called it Power withdrawal syndrome, I've seen it many times. Only I've never heard of anyone having it this bad, I'll have to ask Dr. Oliver," she said, "Of course losing her sister could be a key factor to why it is so bad. Being involved in the community and keeping in touch with other power rangers help. Of course, I might be wrong, PWS is not an actual disease but a cause of disease, and sometimes pinpointing the source is hard."

As Dr. Mitchell and Mentor talked about treatment plans, Emily remained silent. It wasn't going to work, she knew enough to know that. She didn't say anything, though, she didn't want to tell them what was really going on.

As Dr. Mitchell left Emily's phone went off. Emily frowned, "How in the world? I'm out of minutes."

"Mike noticed and put more minutes on it," Mentor confessed, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Emily hit the talk button, "Hello," she said.

"Hey, I tried calling yesterday, but it went to voicemail and said that you are out of space." A female voice said.

Emily blushed, "I was out of minutes, sorry."

"So what is going on? You kind of dropped off the edge of the earth after the funeral." Mia demanded.

"I... it's been difficult... Mike helped me move back to Shiba House."

Mia smiled, "I'll come over later today then and visit."

...

It had taken the Sheriff forever to track down where Emily moved to, and then he had to get permission to go across jurisdictions to conduct the interview. It was getting close to dinnertime when he finally pulled up to a large house.

Several cars were parked out front including the one from Stevenson's farm, Emily had to be here.

He got out and knocked on the front door, an African American man, who appeared to be around Stevenson's age, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Emily Stevenson? Is she here?"

The man nodded letting him in, "Yes, she's here."

The Sheriff was lead down a hall into a large room were several people were, including Emily and her boyfriend, "I need to talk to Emily," he said.

Emily looked scared as he added, "Alone."

Mike looked like he was about to argue but the older man with them gave him a look. Mike say back down with a muttered response that the Sheriff didn't catch.

The older man nodded, "That is fine, we will leave you alone. Antonio, I understand that you bought some amazing fish for dinner tonight," the last was addressed to another young man.

As soon as they were alone the Sheriff stated, "I need to know what happened at the party you attended the night Serena died."

Emily pressed her lips together, she was not a tattle tale.

"Marie told me her version of the party, Colby is behind bars, but if he is to stay there I need your version of events."

Emily let out a sob, "He promised he'll kill me if I told."

"He can't kill you, he's already been arrested."

Emily took a deep breath and began to talk.

...

As soon as he was outside Mike turned to Antonio, "You still have a camera in there right?"

Antonio nodded his head, pulling out his tablet, "Get someone to distract Mentor."

After they made sure that Mentor was distracted by Mia insisting she cook, he logged onto security.

On the screen they could clearly see Emily, "I'm turning on the mike," Antonio stated.

"... Started to feel funny, Colby helped me upstairs, He was to strong for me, in the bedroom he pinned me down." Emily sobbed as she explained what had happened at the party, the Sheriff would ask questions and Emily would answer him. Finally she said, "I passed out, woke up hours later. I had to walk home my truck was blocked.

"Came home to find my sister dead. Colby stopped by the next day and threatened me. He told me that my boyfriend wouldn't want me if he found out and that it was in my best interest. He harassed me at work to the point Joe kicked them out. He would leave me notes too, while I was at Work."

The Sheriff interrupted, "do you have any of these notes?"

Emily shook her head, "Not with me, but they are in a box under my bed at the farmhouse," Emily shrugged, "feel free to look through them."

...

Mike swore, jumping up from the table, "I'm going to kill Colby!"

The Sheriff looked around in confusion, "What was that?"

Emily groaned, "the remains of a prank war." She explained moving leaves from a potted plant to reveal a hidden camera, "Kevin and Jayden added speakers to freak out Mike and Antonio, they honestly thought the house was haunted. I think they accidentally turned their mike on."

Outside the boys froze, they had forgotten about that.

...

 **A/N they know yay, I bet they get in trouble for eavesdropping.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crumbling Earth Fourteen** :

Mike swore, jumping up from the table, "I'm going to kill Colby!"

The Sheriff looked around in confusion, "What was that?"

Emily groaned, "the remains of a prank war." She explained moving leaves from a potted plant to reveal a hidden camera, "Kevin and Jayden added speakers to freak out Mike and Antonio, they honestly thought the house was haunted. I think they accidentally turned their mike on."

Outside the boys froze, they had forgotten about that.

"What's going on here?" Jayden asked, concern by Mike's sudden outburst, "Who is Colby?"

"The guy who attacked Emily," Antonio said, shaking his head, "I should have realized that was what was going on, it explains her behavior when I first got here."

...Earlier that morning...

`Antonio had gotten home late the night before and therefore hadn't gone over to Shiba House until now. He pulled up in his truck and unloaded the ice chest from the back. In it he had specially selected some of his best fish for his friends.

Judging from the collection of motorcycles and cars in the driveway, not only was Mentor and Jayden home but Mike and Lauren was there as well as someone he didn't recognized. He shrugged, maybe one of the others got a new car.

Jayden was the one who answered the door, "Antonio, you're home, I was debating on rather or not I needed to call you. Is Emily fighting severe depression serious enough for me to call you?"

Antonio frowned remembering the way Emily had acted before he left, at the funeral, she must have been fighting it even then.

As soon as he was allowed, he entered Emily's bedroom, leaving the door wide open as was protocol, he knew something was wrong, having lost his mother at a young age, he knew what it was like to lose someone special to you. But he could tell that something else was bothering her. The way she pulled back away from him the moment she caught sight of him. That wasn't normal.

"Emily," he called out.

Emily flinched, and tried to make herself invisible. Antonio frowned, "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded her head, "I'm fine, I just want to be left alone."

Antonio sat down on the bed, and pulled out his phone, opening up his photo album, "You should have seen the fish I caught in Peru."

He held the picture out so Emily could see it, it was him holding up a fish that was almost as big as he was, "That's amazing," Emily stated, "Did you enjoy the trip?"

...present time...

Mia walked over, "So she's finally spoke up," She said, "If she hadn't spoke up by the end of the day, I was going to drag it out of her."

"How did you know?" Mike demanded.

"I've volunteered at a Children's crisis center, I've seen the signs before," Mia confessed.

...Earlier that morning...

As soon as Mia had hung up with Emily, she headed over to Shiba House, unaware that she wasn't the only teammate with a sinking feeling when she heard that Emily was moving back to Shiba House.

When she arrived she had discovered Antonio and Mike in the bedroom with Emily. Mike and Antonio were sitting on the bed, while Emily sat on a chair against the wall farthest from the bed.

She seemed happy, but she didn't seem to trust the boys in front of her. Mia knew immediately what was wrong. She saw it from time to time at the center. Someway or another, someone, possibly a male, had somehow taken some type of advantage of Emily. The lost of her sister and the fact that she was a former power ranger would have compounded the problem.

With Mia in the room Emily seemed more at ease, so much so that she climbed up onto the bed and rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

...Present time...

As Mia finished pointing out the strange behavior Emily was exhibiting, Kevin and Mentor walked over.

"I noticed that as well, but we don't know what happened, and we aren't going to hassle Emily about it. Do you hear me?"

"But we already know what is going on," Mike stated, "She was raped, we heard her talking to the sheriff."

"You mean you were eavesdropping again," Kevin said with a smirk.

"I needed to know what was wrong so that I could help her," Mike protested, before pleading, "How can we help her?"

"We need to let her know that what happened was not her fault, and get her to the point were she is comfortable around others again," Mentor said.

"The main thing we can do is make sure we are careful around her. Approach her slowly and ask her for permission before you touch her," Lauren stated, causing everyone to stare at her. She shrugged, "I read it in a book."

They were discussing how best to help Emily when the sheriff came outside, having left Emily inside. He felt like smiling, usually he doesn't approve of people listening in on an interview, but he understood that they wanted to know what they needed to do to help.

...

Emily was unpacking her bag when Mike entered her room, making more noise than he normally would so he wouldn't scare her. Emily looked up, fear flashing through her eyes.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked.

Emily knew that Mike knew now, he probably wanted to tell her that he couldn't date her anymore, that he couldn't date someone like her, someone broken and used. She shook her head trying to back away from him, but she soon hit the wall, "I'm sorry," she called out.

Instead of taking another step forward like he would like to have done, he forced himself to step back. Giving Emily the space she needed, "I'm not mad at you," he said, "what happened wasn't your fault."

Emily stared at him unsure if she believed him or not.

...

 **A/N: please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry this is so late, but between work and having the flu followed immediately by a cold I've fallen behind. Plus I've been feeling a little lazy lately.**

 **Crumbling Earth Fourteen** :

Instead of taking another step forward like he would like to have done, he forced himself to step back. Giving Emily the space she needed, "I'm not mad at you," he said, "what happened wasn't your fault."

Emily stared at him unsure if she believed him or not.

Mike nodded his head, before asking, "Did you tell him no?" Emily nodded.

"Did you ask him to drug your drink?" Mike asked again.

Emily shook her head, what was he getting at?

"Then It wasn't your fault," Mike concluded, "it was Colby's and his friends."

"Marie was my friend before I joined the team," Emily stated, "She wouldn't have helped him if I had stayed in touch with her, or if Serena could have been the Yellow Samurai Ranger like she was suppose to."

Mike couldn't believe what she was saying, or at least what he thought she was saying, "Are you saying that what happened to you was because you were a Samurai?" Mike took her hands in his, regretting it when she flinched away, "Ems look at me, you are an amazing Samurai, need I remind you that you were the only ranger able to defeat Negatron."

"Yeah, but I passed out afterwards," Emily pointed out, grumpily.

"True, but that was after the battle, during the battle you stayed on your feet like a pro, not even Jayden could do that with that monster," Mike explained, "Now dry those tears, we don't want to cause the Sanzu to flood again do we?" Mike asked teasingly.

As if to back up his threat the gap sensor, silent since Master Xandred had been defeated.

...

Mentor Ji met all seven of the rangers in the main room of Shiba house, "Main Street, go." he told them.

As they run out the door, Mentor shouted after them, "Don't forget your Samuriazers."

...

Emily stared at the moogers that were everywhere, no way, she couldn't fight them, she couldn't even fight off Colby, how could she fight off Moogers. Jayden gave the order to Morph, but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to grab her Samuriazer. What did her Power Symbol even looked like and which line goes first?

The others morphed and started to fight the moogers, "Emily, come on!" Antonio shouted.

Emily shook her head, "I can't, Antonio, I can't fight those." Emily pointed at the moogers.

Antonio quickly cut several moogers down as Emily backed up against the wall, watching as her friends fought the monsters.

Just as soon as it started it was over, and the friends were on their way home to Shiba House.

"That was weird," Kevin stated.

"You're telling me," Jayden agreed.

"Nothing all summer when we are all of doing our own things, and then an attack the day we all get back together," Mia shook her head, "What is up with that."

"Relax, we have nothing to worry about," Lauren stated, "We fought off those Moogers, and we will fight them off again."

"And we will fight off any Nighloks that show up too," Antonio announced.

Emily blushed, she knew that as they praised the team, they were also praising her, and she knew that she couldn't even remember how to write her power symbol. She had froze up, she had let the team down, again. "Some of us fought well, others not so much."

The others stared at her as she shouted, "I froze up, I couldn't fight, and I couldn't morph. I got bested by a human how am I suppose to fight monsters, besides I thought we killed their leader."

"We did," Jayden stated, "But apparently they recovered from the loss really quickly."

...

"The Unthinkable has happened," Mentor told the rangers once they got back to Shiba House, "King Sanzu himself has returned."

The rangers looked at each other, "King Sanzu was defeated and sealed away in the nether realms by Jayden's Great- great- great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather," Antonio stated, counting the greats on his hands as he talked, "At least I think that's right."

"We stopped Xandred we can stop Sanzu," Jayden stated.

Emily scuffed her toe, here it was again, everyone thought that they were an invincible team of rangers, and it would be true, if she wasn't in it. She was the weak link, she bet she was the first power ranger who was to weak to fight.

Emily jerked out of her thoughts and screamed as she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Sorry," Mike said, stepping away from her, "You were so out of it, I couldn't get your attention. Are you all right?"

"No!" Emily snapped, "I am not okay, I'm the weak link, I am the first power ranger ever to be unable to morph when her friends needed her. You'd do better without me."

"You are not the first ranger unable to morph when needed, several teams have lost their ability to morph during battle," Mentor explained.

"Yeah but..." Emily started to protest.

""Nor are you the first Ranger to endanger their teammates with discovering that you are unable to fight in mid battle, Tommy Oliver was," Mentor interrupted.

That got everybody's attention, Tommy Oliver was Famous, he was what every power ranger wished to be. He was a legend. Villains have been known to flee with just the mention of his name. Every little boy and girl who wants to be a power ranger when they grow up watch his fighting moves and study his technique.

"Tommy Oliver, The Tommy Oliver, was a weak link?" Mike just had to ask, it was just to good to be true.

Mentor nodded his head, "Yes, you know there was a period of time between when he lost his green powers and when he became white. During that period he had limited powers, he helped when he could. And sometimes Jason had to send him off in the middle of a battle because he couldn't fight anymore. Some say that that struggle is why he is so powerful and respected today as the best Power Ranger ever to serve."

...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"Mia didn't cook the fish, I promise," Antonio whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily didn't respond, picking at her food, she just wasn't hungry, she never was hungry anymore.

"Is there something you would rather have then fish?" Mentor asked her.

"No thank you Mentor, I'm not that hungry, that's all," Emily claimed before returning to pushing her food around her plate.

"Are you sure," Mike demanded, "you slept through breakfast and boycotted lunch. You haven't eaten since that bowl of soup last night."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Emily snapped, pushing her plate away before storming out of the room.u

Mia looked at Mike and Mentor before standing up and following after Emily.

...

Emily groaned as Mia entered her room after she had shut the door, "I'm just tired Mia," she insisted as if to prove her point she climbed into bed and turned her back to her friend.

"I want an honest answer," Mia announced, "you lost a ton of weight, weight you didn't need to lose. When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

Emily frowned, when was the last time she had had a decent meal? Probably when she had gotten so weak from not eating that Sally actually force fed her. That had been a while ago now, after that Emily had been sure to force herself to eat something if they stayed around long enough to watch her eat. If they didn't she usually would just avoid the food.

"Well?" Mia demanded.

Emily shook her head, "the soup last night," she lied. She had actually dumped it out as soon as Mike had left.

Mia nodded, "Okay fine, I guess it doesn't hurt anyone to miss a few meals, but if you don't eat breakfast in the morning, I'm going to pin you down and force feed you."

Emily nodded, already coming up with plans to trick Mia and the others into thinking she ate breakfast while she hadn't.

...Reefside California...

"You are getting old bro," Jason told Tommy with a smirk, giving the tiny bundle in his arms a quick once over. Poor kid got his father's looks, hopefully he hadn't got his father's smarts, or lack thereof, too.

"You are two hours older than me," he pointed out, it was lame but he didn't know what else to say to make himself feel better. Here he was thirty three years old, holding someone that would think of him in a grandfather role. Most of his friends still had kids in diapers.

"Yet you are the only power ranger I know that's a grandfather," Jason stated.

Tommy was about to make a retort when his oldest adoptive daughter, his biological cousin Ronny Robinson, entered the room and tossed him the cordless phone, "it's Dr. Mitchell, claims it's a power ranger emergency."

There was no need to be subtle, Tommy and his wife had given up trying to keep the secret between the walls of their house. It was impossible, not with it being a power ranger sanctuary, "Hi Dana what's up?" He listened for a moment before sighing, "That bad huh, I'll send Kim over ASAP."

No sooner. Had he hung up did his wife disappeared, the sound of a crane calling out overhead the last sound they heard as she flew away.

...Shiba house...

Mike was helping clear table when the doorbell rang, "I hope that that isn't Spike, he's cute and all, I just think that he is a little young for Mia," Mentor commented.

It wasn't Spike, but a young woman who appeared not to be much older than Lauren, who at twenty three was the oldest.

"Hi I'm Kim, Tommy sent me at Dana's request, is Emily home."

Mike just stared, this petite woman was Kimberly Hart? The Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver's wife and counterpart. The heart of the power rangers.

Kim laughed, even some of her own teammates treat her like she was some sort of goddess, and they saw her at her lowest point. She would have to ask Kira and Tanya if it is simply because of her celebrity status among the rangers or if they were actually scared of her and her husband.

Two minutes later she found herself in a bedroom with Emily.

"So Dr. Mitchell sent you?" Emily asked.

"Tommy suggested I come," the older, famous, power ranger explained, "While Tommy is the leader and protector, the one responsible for the physical safety of all the teams, I'm the heart, I'm responsible for the emotional well being."

Emily nodded, "I bet you've never dealt with something like this," she said, "I'm sure you were told how pathetic I am."

"You'd be surprised on how many rangers feel depressed and lost, like the world no longer holds any joy after hanging up their morphers."

"But," Emily exclaimed, "the rest of the team went into battle and I couldn't morph, I just couldn't morph!" She buried her face in her hands letting out a sob.

Kim felt her heart skip a beat, she'd been a ranger for almost two decades now, it would be twenty years next September, and she had seen this condition before, she had heard of it from Star as well, she just, hated every time it came up, "PHVD post heroic victimization disease, when a super falls prey to a crime against humanity they often blame themselves for allowing it to happen. It is like PTSD, only worst."

Emily looked up, that was how she felt exactly, "Okay so what do I do? Is there a cure?"

Kim smiled brightly, "It is a monster that has taken over your body and is preventing you to do stuff you want to do. So, I suggest you fight it, you have teammates willing to help."

"I don't know if I can," Emily whispered.

Kim looked around the room and spotted a couple of practice swords, "Okay, do a basic block." With that she swung the sword, hitting the younger girl on the arm, "block me Emily, block me," she cried as she whacked Emily over and over.

Emily couldn't handle the whacks, she gritted her teeth and rose her sword into a basic block. Whack, the swords connected. Over and over she blocked her opponent, until she noticed something, her opponent was leaving her left side wide open. She seized her chance, and struck out.

Kim dropped her sword, "good job, you just delivered your first blow. You can fight it by not letting it hurt you." Kim started heading out the door, "I'll check in on you later, at the moment I'm late."

...


	17. Chapter 17

Kim dropped her sword, "good job, you just delivered your first blow. You can fight it by not letting it hurt you." Kim started heading out the door, "I'll check in on you later, at the moment I'm late."

...

Chapter Seventeen:

Kim slowly entered the training yard, not wanting them to notice that she was there. She tried to make it a point to visit Emily at least once a month, and they talked over the phone once a week. Kim would have preferred for Emily to see a councillor in person, but there was no way to separate the attack from being a power ranger, not and get it all figured out anyways, and the only psychologists they could trust was Amby, one of Star's teammates, and Kim, though Kim hadn't got a PhD and therefore couldn't really work in the field.

She watched as everyone practiced their skills, noticing how confident Emily was with the sword in her hand as she attacked Mike, "Emily is recovering well with Mike by her side."

Mentor nodded, "Mike is good for her, he keeps her above the water."

"And she keeps him from being blown around?" The Heart of the power rangers asked, slightly amused, "That is how Zordon described Tommy and my relationship when we were that age."

Mike tripped over his own feet as Emily closed in on him. Kim nodded her head, she was getting stronger.

Kim laughed, she might not know much about swordsmanship, but she could tell that Mike could have easily recovered but had allowed Emily the win. How often had Tommy done that, until she got good enough to tell that he was holding back and started to get after him, "watching them makes me realize what all my friends had to put up with. I bet if one of them gets hurt the other goes ballistic."

Jayden, who had just entered the room heard her and laughed, "Once we had to drag him away from a crack just cause he was standing there, yelling at the nighlock to come out and fight. How did you know that?"

Kim shrugged, "Tommy was the same way with me. Found out I was somewhere I wasn't suppose to be and ordered Zordon to teleport him to me. It is good to know that if it ever becomes necessary for Tommy and I to step down as the Power Couple, there are others with enough love in their hearts to take over."

"Are you saying that Mike and Emily are going to become a power couple?" Kevin demanded scoffing, Mike had a hard time following the samurai code, and from what he understood the power couple code was even stricter.

"I said that should Tommy and I need to retire passing the torch of the power couple on to a new power ranger couple could be a possibility." Kim explained.

"Emily would make an excellent Heart, but Mike lacks the leadership skills that is required to be the leader of the power rangers." Mentor stated.

Kim seemed deep in thought, "Maybe I should take Emily in as my apprentice, there are so many teams now that I could use the help."

Just then the gap sensor went off.

...

Mike dodged the blow of the nighlock before looking around and noticing that all of the others were struggling to fight the octopus like creature. If only one of them could get free from its arms and strike it from behind.

Nighlock attacks were so common now that even the civilians didn't panic anymore when they happened. Antonio was sure that they would eventually run out or finally gave up when they realize that without Emily on the front lines, they weren't operating at full strength, mainly because with out Emily there was no beetle cannon or mega Zord.

Suddenly there was a blur of yellow and a loud shout as Emily appeared, swinging her sword high.

"It's Emily," Jayden yelled, just in case a teammate couldn't remember who the yellow ranger was, because everyone could see that it was the yellow samurai who had come to their rescue.

...

"Emily you were awesome," Mike stated for the umpteenth time as they entered Shiba house, a hot chocolate in his hand from a drive through drink place. This close to Christmas and a looming snow storm approaching had made them decide to forego their traditional celebratory treat of ice cream for something a bit warmer.

Emily shrugged, allowing Mike to put an arm around her. Though she was still very nervous around strangers, when news reporters tried to ask her why she had been absent s she had hid behind Mike who told them that she had been and absent for medical reasons, Emily had discovered that she enjoyed close contact with Mike, it even helps prevent nightmares. If Mentor was aware of their current sleeping arrangement he didn't seem to care, and if he did, so what. Mike just needed to gather up enough courage to give Emily a little black box that Kevin had found "accidentally" while "putting away" some of Mike's clean clothes. In reality he had been trying to duplicate the snakes in the drawer prank Antonio had done because he was sure that it had been Mike. He changed his mind once he realized that Emily might get upset by the spring loaded snakes jumping up at her.

Mentor smiled as they all clambered into the warmth of their house. Emily was doing so much better, she was a lot happier, he hated to break the joyful atmosphere, but Mike needed to be told right now.

...

 **Short I know, but next chapter is the last one. Emily is doing better now that she has her friends on her side.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Mike felt Emily go stiff next to him and gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance, fingering the ring on her finger. They had yet to tell Mentor or their friends about the change in their relationship, but Mike was sure they would approve.

"I'm nervous, do they know what happened? They probably think I'm some weak excuse of a ranger," Emily whispered into his ear.

"A weak excuse for a ranger? Em, Kimberly Oliver wants you as an apprentice, she's even willing to help pay for college, and there was no way we could have defeated the octopus dude without you." Mike nudged her gently, so as not to upset her, "mom and dad will love you." He added as he slipped into the hospital room assigned to his father.

Emily smiled gently as Mike introduced her to his parents as his fiancee, a term that she would need to get use to, just like it had taken time to get use to being his girlfriend, even though they had been dating steadily for several months before making it official.

"Hello Mrs. Davis, Mr. Davis," she said politely, she wasn't quite sure what she was suppose to call them, this being the first time they met.

"None of that young lady," Mrs. Davis snapped, "as Michael's fiancee, you are family, you are to call me Mom, understand."

Emily nodded, not sure how to feel about that, while her grandmother, Sally, and Serena had always made sure she had the physical and emotional support she needed, she never really had a mother figure until now that is.

...

Jayden was worried, as any good red ranger should be worried about his teammates. Emily was recovering in leaps and bounds with the help of Mike, but now Mike had more things to worry about then just his girlfriend. Specifically his dying father.

He turned to Mentor and asked, "Will they be okay? I mean, Emily relies heavily on Mike for strength and support. With Mike dealing with his father's death, who is going to help Emily, and who is going to help Mike deal with this, I remember losing dad, it was hard."

Mentor looked at the young man in front of him, he had grown into a fine leader that his father would have been proud, "They will help each other, just like their elements."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"How do you prevent the earth from eroding?" Mentor asked.

"It had something to do with plants holding it together, right?" Jayden questioned, he never saw earth science as being important for the life of a samurai and hadn't paid enough attention in school.

"Precisely," Mentor stated, "but where does the trees get the nutrients needed to grow?"

"From the earth?" Jayden guessed.

"Precisely, they need each other."

...

"You want to what?" Emily exclaimed, certain she had heard him wrong.

"Have the wedding tomorrow," Mike explained, "it would mean the world to dad to see me get married, and we are on borrowed time for that as it is."

"That is impossible there is no way we can pull a wedding ceremony together in twenty four hours."

"I thought impossible wasn't in the power rangers dictionary."

"This isn't fighting a monster Mike, this is getting married."

"I'm sure the others will help," Mike insisted.

...

Jayden looked around Shiba house garden, he had never seen it look so festive. Antonio was setting up the live stream to Mr. Davis's hospital room, while Mia was helping Emily into the wedding dress they had bought the day before.

He had thought Mike had been crazy yesterday when he announced they were getting married today, but he had to admit that they had pulled it off so far, flawlessly.

It was also amazing how many rangers could come on such short notice.

There was one thing he noticed though that broke his heart, there was no one sitting in the family section for Emily. Unless of course you count the rangers.

The wedding was beautiful with Mentor giving the bride away and someone with some connection to the power rangers officiating, obvious when he said, "hurry and kiss the bride before the monsters arrive."

Apparently he was a family friend and ally to the original team, though they were still trying to figure out how he found out the truth or if he was just paranoid about monsters.

...

Marie was driving pass the Stevenson's farm when she noticed that a moving van and a couple of other cars were parked out front. Had someone bought the place finally? She knew that after Emily had left, moved back to the big city, she believed, that the fields had been sold to the neighbors and one family looking to find a simpler life.

But no one wanted the house and its acre lot, rumors were flying that the place was haunted, and considering its history, Marie didn't blame them for thinking that.

As soon as she arrived at Sally's farm where she worked as a hired hand, one of the only places willing to hire her after it came out that she had been involved with the whole Stevenson/Thompson situation, she asked, "Do you know anything about who bought Crybaby's place?"

Sally gave her a look, "I don't approve name calling, Marie, as for your question, a young married couple, the Davis's I believe, bought it. At least that is what the word around town is. Apparently the husband bought it a couple of weeks ago as a surprise for his wife, she grew up on a farm and loved it." She grabbed a plate of cookies from the counter, "I figured we can go over and meet them."

...

Emily stared in shock at her friends and husband, "you bought the house back?"

Mike shrugged, "Do you realize how many power rangers, allies, and mentors there are that are filthy rich? I think they figured out how much the house would sell at and divided the cost between them."

Emily laughed, "I can't believe it, this is the best wedding present ever."

Just then the doorbell rung, alerting them to the fact someone was at the door.

"I'll get it," Jayden called out as he reached the door.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Davis," a woman who had to be around his age stated.

The older woman who was with her however exclaimed, "why you're one of Emily Stevenson's friends aren't you. I think we met at the funeral. Have you heard from her? We haven't heard from her since last fall, and with summer just around the corner..."

"Emily is fine," Jayden said with a gleam, "Only she's Emily Davis now, your new neighbor."

...

 **The End please review.**


End file.
